


Best Kind Of Rest

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter <i>snores</i> and Wade is almost offended and angry, not at him, of course, but at his own imagination. Still, he can’t deny the undeniable. Peter is louder than him and drools like a bulldog.</p><p>In which Peter isn't really a quiet sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Kind Of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr. It was very fun to write!
> 
> Also, I will go on holiday soon, so updates may be a little slow. I am working on the next chapter of "Well", though, and it should be completed before I leave!

The first time he and Peter sleep together, Wade almost has a heartattack.

He imagined Peter being all cute and lovely while sleeping, his lips slightly open, face illuminated by the moonlight, arms wrapped around him…

He imagined it completely wrong.

Peter _snores_ and Wade is almost offended and angry, not at him, of course, but at his own imagination. Still, he can’t deny the undeniable. Peter is louder than him and drools like a bulldog. He does wrap his arms around him, though, in a vice-like grip, and wets his chest, sprawled on him like a blanket.

After the initial shock, Wade softens. Even though it’s not what he pictured, it’s very cute all the same and he will joke about this a lot tomorrow, making Peter blush and pout for sure. It’s still Peter, his baby boy, and he loves him, so he loves his snoring and the drool dripping out of his mouth too.

He closes his eyes, smiling, and is already getting used to the loud noise when Peter moves.

He doesn’t slightly change position or gently curls closer to him; he jerks forward, mumbling something, and hits his balls with a knee.

Wade has to bite his hand to muffle a scream and stares down at the young man with horror.

 _‘A nightmare?’_ he thinks, suddenly worried, because he knows how bad nightmares can be and if Peter is really having one after making love with him, then it’s a bad sign…

But Peter is sleeping peacefully, his face is calm, happy, and there is a smile tugging at his lips; he mumbles Wade’s name and moves again, one of his hands slapping the merc right in the face, the other resting above his sensitive crotch.

Wade doesn’t even dare to breathe; his arm is under Peter’s body, now, and Peter is snoring on his shoulder, but he is relatively comfortable - he slept in worse positions, sometimes when his body wasn’t even done regenerating all his limbs -, so he closes his eyes again, hoping Peter will be still.

He is not. After a terrible noise that no human being can possibly produce - maybe it’s due to his spider-ish blood, powers, bite, God knows what? -, the young man rolls over and crushes him, his face in his neck, his knee in the middle of his legs again.

Wade gulps and watches as Peter suddenly twists - he miraculously avoids his elbow - and sticks a foot on the wall, while the other goes straight over his face and lands next to it on the pillow.

Now the merc has a beautiful view of Peter’s naked butt and dick; they just had sex and there is still some glistening liquid on the tip and on the beautiful buttcheeks.

Wade is about to return the rimming job Peter gave him when the other man stirs with a sigh and turns again; his leg collides with Wade’s face and the foot on the wall falls down, hiding under the pillow.

Peter is now twisted in an unnatural position, but he doesn’t look uncomfortable and keeps sleeping like a baby; the merc whines weakly, the long leg still crushing his cheek, Peter’s butt still in front of his face.

But it’s not a bad way to fall asleep, after all, and Wade closes his eyes for the third time, hugging the leg as if it’s a teddy bear.

_‘I just hope he won’t fart.’_

  
  
\- - -  
  
  


Wade doesn’t talk with Peter about his disastrous sleeping positions, but he is genuinely shocked to see that his boyfriend manages to get up perfectly rested and relaxed after a whole night of twists, turns and strained back.

The scarred man gets some sleep too, of course; the hard thing is _falling asleep_.

One week later, Peter surprises him with a new position, which is not sexual, but an entirely different kind of pose.

He sleeps with his head hanging off the bed, forehead almost touching the floor, and his feet are all over Wade’s face; he wouldn’t mind it - he has something for Peter’s legs and feet… for Peter in general -, but they _move_ and hit him and Peter didn’t shower these days, so they don’t smell like strawberry this time.

Then Peter starts mumbling, something he does very often, and Wade responds, both to play and try to drift off with the sound of Peter’s sweet voice.

“Wade…”

“Yes, honey?”

Unintelligible mumbles, then the young man snores louder, rubs his body on the sheets and continues: “Fridge… let’s open the fridge…”

“Are we making something special today, Petey?” Wade smirks and the temptation to tickle the soles of his feet is strong, but he knows Peter would wake up and he doesn’t want to do that.

“Cake…”

“Oh, shit, I love cake!”

Then Peter whines softly and gets back on the bed, using his feet to do so; he pushes Wade and the scarred man falls on the floor with a yelp, rubbing his back and butt with a grimace.

He gets up with a frown and looks at the young hero sprawled on the mattress, brown hair all across the pillow, mouth and legs wide open. He is occupying more than half of the bed and there is little space left for Wade; the merc sighs and gently rolls him to rest down again, but Peter suddenly turns back and slaps him with a hand.

“Come on, Petey!” Wade grunts, seizing his wrists and wrapping all his big, thick limbs around the lithe body of his boyfriend, in a strong, firm, but gentle hug. “Stay still! How can you even sleep like this??”

Peter keeps doing it in complete peace; he is smiling and Wade quickly softens, his pout replaced by a calm, tender expression.

He gently strokes his cheek and flinches when he moves, but it’s not a dangerous nor painful movement; Peter simply cuddles further into him, nuzzling his neck, and sighs happily: “Cake… for your birthday… surprise…”

Wade blushes, taken aback. He observes Peter’s sleeping face for long moments, then smiles and kisses his forehead, whispering: “You sweet, nerdy, dorky, adorable web-head.”

He keeps hugging Peter and it seems to work, because the young man doesn’t move, doesn’t abruptly twist and turn; he snores lightly into Wade’s neck, tangling his legs with his, and if hugging him like this it’s all the scarred man needs to do to keep him still, then he will gladly do it every night, even during the hotter season when the air is sticky and muggy.

After all, sleeping with Peter like this is for Wade the best kind of rest in the world.  
  


  
\- - -  
  


  
“… Wade? … Wade!”

The merc slowly opens his eyes and sees Peter’s smiling face above his and feels his gentle hands shaking his side.

“Get up, sleepyhead! I have something for you!”

Wade hums and sits up, rubbing his eyes and letting Peter tug at his arm with impatience.

“Come on, raise that marvelous butt!”

“Yours is better…” Wade mumbles, slowly waking up, and takes Peter’s hand; they head toward the kitchen and Wade inwardly smiles, knowing what’s going to happen.

“How did you sleep?” Peter asks, kissing his lips; there is innocence in his eyes and it’s clear he has no idea of the way he moves in bed; his smile while he looks up at him is super big and Wade spends some time admiring the dimples on his cheeks before returning it and answering with complete honesty:

“Never slept better.”

Peter beams at him and takes him in front of the fridge; he suddenly becomes timid and blushes.

“It’s… it’s not perfect, but I really wanted to make one for you by myself, so… well…”

Wade leans in to kiss his soft hair and whispers: “Whatever it is, Petey, I am sure it’s fantastic.”

Peter’s blush deepens and he squeezes his hand with gratefulness, smiles back at him and finally opens the fridge.

“Happy birthday!”


End file.
